Al amanecer
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Acaba de amanecer y la joven de la tribu del agua está despierta por una razón: despertar a Taewoo. Después de todo, mejor que sea ella quien le despierte que Handae, ¿no?


No había hecho más que amanecer, pero Lili ya se encontraba despierta. Salió de la habitación que compartía con Ayura y con Tetora de forma sigilosa para procurar que ninguna de las dos se despertase. Cerró la puerta tras ella y caminó a paso ligero y silencioso por los pasillos del lugar hasta llegar a una habitación en concreto.

Por experiencia, sabía que el general no se había despertado todavía. En realidad, ni ella misma estaría despierta en circunstancias normales pero la noche anterior se había propuesto despertar al amanecer y quién sabe cómo, lo consiguió. Se detuvo delante de la habitación y con cuidado, corrió la puerta para echar un vistazo; tal y como pensaba, él estaba aún dormido. Esbozó una sonrisa divertida y se coló en la habitación.

Caminó hacia la cama de Taewoo y se acuclilló a su lado. Durante unos instantes observó su rostro y no pudo evitar llevar una mano hasta él y acariciarlo suavemente con los dedos. Le pareció que aquella era una vista hermosa, aunque no es que fuese muy difícil encontrar al general durmiendo o descansando en cualquier lugar. Sin embargo, era una vista que la fascinaba y la embargaba de tranquilidad y ternura.

—Despierta... —Susurró la chica, sin detener sus caricias. Recorría su rostro desde la sien hasta los labios con dulzura— dormilón...

El joven respondió con un gruñido y se giró hacia el lado en el que estaba ella. Eso era bueno, al menos ya estaba medio despierto. Se inclinó hacia él y besó su mejilla una vez. Apenas hubo reacción por su parte, aunque era evidente que estaba intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

—¿No te despiertas? Pues me marcho. —Sentenció Lili a la vez que se levantaba. Evidentemente no iba a marcharse, solo quería hacerle reaccionar. Y así fue; Taewoo estiró su brazo para agarrar el suyo con suavidad y tiró hacia él. Él también sabía que no se iba a marchar, aún así prefirió no tentar a la suerte.

—Aún es pronto, ¿no crees? —Volvió a tirar de su brazo, indicándole que se tumbara junto a él y así hizo, no sin antes mirarle con una fingida mirada acusadora. Se tumbó y Taewoo pasó su brazo por encima de su cuerpo, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella por el contrario se acurrucó, acoplándose a su cuerpo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Prefieres despertarte un poco antes y que sea yo quien lo haga o un poco más tarde o que sea Handae? —Inquirió la joven, acariciando con su nariz el cuello del contrario. Él agachó la vista para verla, soltando un suspiro.

—¿No puedo despertarme mucho más tarde y que seas tú la que esté durmiendo a mi lado? —Mientras respondía, movió sutilmente la mano que rodeaba su cintura y comenzó a hacerle algunas cosquillas. Por su parte, Lili se sobresaltó e intentó apartar su brazo sin demasiado éxito, riendo por lo bajo.

—¡Sht, quieto!

—No quiero.

—¡Te voy a pegar!

—No lo creo.

El chico hizo un movimiento y acabó sobre ella, acorralándola con ambos brazos para disgusto de ella. Lili hizo una mueca, hinchando las mejillas como si de una niña se tratase y provocó que una suave risa saliera de los labios de Taewoo. Tras ello, se inclinó hacia ella e hizo amago de besar sus labios, pero simplemente los rozó con los propios. La mueca de Lili se incrementó y giró el rostro para evitar su mirada.

—¿A que fastidia?

—Déjame.

—Me lo tomaré como un sí.

Y tras aquellas palabras, esta vez sí que besó los labios de Lili, disfrutando de ellos hasta que tuvo que separarse para recuperar algo de aire. Ella por su parte no se quedó atrás; correspondió con gusto al beso en su totalidad, sin hacer ninguno de sus ''jueguecitos'' como los llamaba él, para molestarle.

El beso vino precedido de algunos otros y de dulces caricias por parte de ambos, llegando a olvidarse por completo de la hora que podría ser. Un luminoso rayo de sol se coló por las cortinas de la habitación, como si les estuviera avisando de que ya iba siendo hora de ''despertarse''.

—Demonios. —Siseó ella, a la vez que se ponía en pie rápidamente y se adecentaba un poco el cabello.

—Si quieres también puedes despertarme de la siesta luego...

—O también puedo dejar que te despierte Mundok. —Respondió Lili mientras él se levantaba de la cama para ponerse a su lado. Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y se agachó para besar su frente.

—Te quiero.

Eso provocó que las mejillas de la peliazul se cubrieran de un intenso rojo. No sabía cómo él se las ingeniaba para decirle cosas como aquella cuando ella estaba desprevenida.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

—Matar.

—Eso también lo sabe.

Tras un golpe en el brazo de Taewoo por parte de Lili y un beso en el dorso de su mano por parte de él, la chica salió de la habitación con cuidado de que no la viese nadie y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su habitación. Sin embargo, escuchó unos rápidos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas.

—¡Lili! —Handae acababa de hacer acto de presencia en el pasillo con una gran sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Estaba claro que se dirigía a despertar a su general.— ¿Has venido para ayudarme a despertarlo a almohadazos?

—Eh... ¡Sí, por supuesto! Se lo merece, por vago. —Asintió con la cabeza de forma efusiva y se dispuso a seguir al contrario, al cual se le veía con más energía de la habitual esa mañana.

Una lástima que su general ya se hubiese despertado...


End file.
